The invention relates to a short coupling for rail vehicles having both a centering pin and a bore for receiving the centering pin of a counter-coupling and with a support, offset relative to the short coupling, for axially displaceable electrical line couplings.
In known arrangements, the underside of the short coupling has a support, integrally fixed to the coupling by casting or welding, which receives the guide for the electric line couplings. From German Pat. No. 1,003,788, it is also known to arrange both a centering pin and a bore for the centering pin of a countercoupling, in the end face of the short coupling. Also, in central buffer couplings, arrangement of the pneumatic line coupling in the end face is generally known. These arrangements disadvantageously fix both the number and the position of the line couplings to be connected and make subsequent attachment or conversion of line couplings very difficult or impossible.